The Extended Honeymoon
by CharahTrainGoZoom
Summary: Canon. Chuck/Sarah. After an impulsive decision by our favorite spies to board a train bound for anywhere, Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker find themselves alone, together, and in love. Whatever will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Watching "Chuck Versus the Honeymooners" was like breathing oxygen again after walking through a never-ending cloud of carbon monoxide. Chuck and Sarah are so happy, so I decided to extend that happiness for as long as I possibly can. Hope you all like this.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Chuck.

* * *

They were crazy. They had to be crazy.

Sarah knew that she and Chuck should be on a plane right now headed to the states, back to the CIA, back to the life they knew, and back to uncertainty about where they stood. But was there uncertainty? She asked herself, peering to the side at Chuck as they watched their train grind to a stop in front of them.

She felt his fingers squeeze hers, almost as if he understood what she was thinking and sought to reassure her. She smiled softly to herself.

There really was no uncertainty between them. The future _was_ uncertain…but not right now. Not this.

She'd never been so happy to step onto public transportation ever in her entire life as she was in this moment as Chuck bowed grandly and gestured for her to go first. She giggled because she wanted to, gently touched his face as she moved past him, and walked up the steps into the train.

Sarah Walker looked down the hallway which was framed by door of private compartments. Sleeper trains had never made much sense to her. But the only other time she'd been on one had been in 2005, in southern Italy, and it was during a mission. Sleep wasn't high on her priorities at that time and she would have been just as happy sitting in a seat for the fifteen hours she'd been on that train.

Chuck pressed his front against her back and his large hand closed over her shoulder. "We might be in the wrong car. I don't know how these things work."

She glanced over her shoulder. "You really think I would take you to the wrong car, Chuck?"

Reaching behind her, she tugged him along by his shirt, pleased by the dreamy half smile that flashed across his handsome face. "Ah. 50B. This is us." Instead of opening the door, she turned to him and leaned back against the wood, grinning.

Chuck just grinned back, stepping close. "Hey. What's the hold-up? Let's get in there," he said in a teasing drawl through his teeth, his hand reaching behind her to open the door, but Sarah grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I'm just taking in the moment. For a second." He was standing so close and his eyes were liquid amber, and the passion in them was swirling so forcefully that she felt a little breathless. And was it a little warm in this hallway?

She saw a young family step on and the kiss she wanted to give Chuck would best be administered in private. Sarah had no intention of traumatizing little French kids on this trip.

"Although, maybe I can take in the moment a little better in our compartment."

"I think so."

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah."

The door swung open and she stepped back into the room, laughing as Chuck's arm wrapped around her waist and he lifted her, carrying her all the way in and kicking the door shut behind them.

Sarah dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching for the wall and flicking the lights on before peering down at him and letting herself marvel at Chuck's strength. He was so lithe and skinny, sometimes it was a wonder he had much strength at all. But here he was holding her up with one arm, his duffel in his other hand, and he didn't seem to be having much trouble.

"You gonna put me down, Chuck?" she asked quietly, ignoring the sounds of people piling into the car outside of their compartment. That was another world to her now, as corny as she knew that sounded. Everything that was important and perfect and _real_ was inside of this compartment. And there wouldn't be anything that could drag her out of it. Not as long as Chuck was here, too.

"Mm. I'm just taking in the moment." She heard him drop his bag and round her waist with his other arm. And then his lips were on her neck, his large hands spreading against the jacket she wore, and Sarah let out a soft sigh, a grin spreading across her face.

"You go ahead and take in that moment then, as long as you keep doing the thing," she murmured, finally having the sense to wrap her legs around his waist (not for the first time in the last twenty four hours, she thought shamelessly to herself) and take some of the burden of her weight from him. Not that he'd been straining. _Mmm._

As crude as it might have sounded to anyone besides Carina Miller maybe, she wanted Chuck to save his strength for…other things.

"What's the thing?" he growled against her neck.

Her grin wide, she shrugged cutely. "The thing you're doing right now." She bit her lip when he sucked a little on the spot just beneath her jawline. She knew he was watching her face for reaction but she didn't hold back. She let the happiness bloom so that he could see it.

"What if I wanna do another thing?" he asked.

"Mm, like what?"

With a cheeky grin, he smacked his hand against her bottom and caused her to laugh uproariously as he swung her over to the bed and dropped her on the mattress. She continued to laugh, looking up at his face and the blissful glee upon it as he chuckled and pulled her brown pumps from her feet.

Sarah sat up and tugged her jacket off, tossing it to the end of the bed and opening her arms as Chuck fell against her, pinning her to the mattress and kissing her so passionately that Sarah let out a soft whimper. It was something that she might have suppressed at one time in her life. But not now. Not with Chuck.

She was in an incredibly vulnerable situation, locked away in a sleeper train compartment with a man who was larger and maybe even stronger than she was pinning her down. Showing enjoyment or pleasure in this situation would have been frowned upon at the Farm. Unless she was doing it for his benefit.

But this wasn't the Farm. This wasn't a mission. And she wasn't a CIA agent. At least not right now, with the man she loved pressing his torso against hers, his tongue brushing against hers, his dark curly hair so soft in her fingers. Chuck was the only man in the world who she trusted enough to let herself be put in a position where she might be vulnerable. Because he was the only one she trusted not to take advantage. The only one she trusted to guard her from being hurt. Sarah Walker liked to think she didn't really need a protector. But for those few things, in those few situations, where she actually needed one, Chuck had never let her down. He never would.

And she knew this absolutely, without a doubt.

He'd saved her life the other night, following her and Shaw to France, and in typical Chuck fashion figuring out where Shaw would take her with only the sparse clues in Shaw's files to guide him. And then Chuck had killed Shaw before the double agent could harm her.

The feeling of watching Chuck fight for her and refuse to give in was the last thing she'd remembered before losing consciousness.

Now, here she was, lying beneath him as he worshipped the skin of her face, her throat, and her shoulder as he eased the shirt to the side with gentle fingers.

They'd spent the entire day without clothes, and Sarah hadn't really experienced the joy of having Chuck undress her. She was looking forward to it now as his fingers moved to the bottom button of her shirt and undid it.

"Chuck, the train hasn't even left the station yet…" she murmured, twisting her fingers in his hair.

While he unbuttoned her shirt slowly, he nibbled along her jaw and kissed her under her ear before answering, "Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure the train left the station this morning."

Sarah snorted and shook her head.

"No?" he asked, propping himself up over her and looking down into her face.

"No," she giggled. "That was terrible. If anything, what you should say is that the train pulled _in _to the station. Multiple times."

He gaped down at her for a moment until a slow smile left her reeling beneath him. "The conductor of the train would like to radio into the station, please, and request a berth."

"Oh God!" she laughed, squealing softly when he buried his face in her neck and nuzzled her skin with his nose and teeth. He finished the last button and opened her shirt all the way so that he could slide his lips against her chest that bounced with laughter still.

Suddenly they heard the loud call, "En voiture! Les portes vont fermer!"

Chuck stilled above her and looked over his shoulder. "He _should _say mmffff!"

Sarah clamped her hand over his mouth and laughed again as she rolled him onto his back and straddled him, holding her pointer finger up and narrowing her eyes at him as she pushed herself to a sitting position. "No more train metaphors, Mister Bartowski."

He nodded slowly, his eyes shining bright over the hand she still had pressed against the lower half of his face. She brought her hand back and crossed her arms. "Good."

The train shuddered beneath them and lurched a little, and Sarah swung her leg over to climb off of him and crawl over to the window of their compartment, peaking around the red curtains at the station as they pulled out. "Say goodbye to Paris, Chuck."

"Goodbye Paris," he said emphatically.

She turned to glance at him over her shoulder. "I thought you liked Paris."

"Oh, but of course. It is now officially my favorite city in the universe. It surpasses even Coco City of Coruscant and yes, that is from _Star Wars_ and I should stop if I don't want to spend the entirety of our trip in the dining car, right?"

His grin was cheeky and bright, as though he knew for a fact that there was no way on Earth she was going to evict him to the dining car for _any _reason.

Sarah said nothing, shrugging her shirt off and tossing it to the end of the bed and reaching over to pull the curtains from the golden ropes holding them open. They fluttered shut with a sense of finality that pleased her greatly.

Those wouldn't be opening again for awhile if she had anything to say about it, French countryside be damned.

"Then I'm not spending the trip in the dining car?"

She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow, gesturing with a tilt of her head and a flick of her eyes to the pillows of the bed. Chuck gave her a closed mouth smile and toed his sneakers off, letting them thump against the wood floors before scooting back to recline against the pillows.

Sarah joined him there, stretching herself over him and kissing him languidly as the train rocked beneath them. His warm hands spread over the skin of her sides and he pushed his fingers into the waistband of her pants.

With a whimpering sigh, she arched into him and stroked a hand down his face, pulling back to look into his face. He looked perfectly at ease, content, and a little heavy-lidded. Whether he was tired or just immensely relaxed, she didn't know.

Wordlessly, she sat up to straddle him again and began to unbutton his black shirt, revealing a white undershirt beneath. When Chuck sat up to kiss her beneath her chin, she let out a soft gasp and they both simultaneously decided to speed things up a bit.

She peeled his black button up off of him and threw it somewhere, while Chuck grabbed the bottom hem of his undershirt and swept it off over his head in one quick movement. It was impressive and left his hair a little mussed and he looked so much younger all of a sudden and she wanted him so badly.

Even after they'd spent the entire day wrestling around the bed of that hotel room in Paris, her ardor for Chuck Bartowski had yet to be extinguished. She chalked it up to a number of things: the first being that they'd spent over two years being crazy about each other and had never gotten a chance to explore those feelings physically, the second being that she'd never believed in the whole "too much of a good thing" theory, and the third being that Chuck Bartowski was quite literally the sexiest man alive.

Sarah hadn't exactly thought that in the beginning. He was cute. Adorable. Warm. Sweet. Funny. And definitely attractive in a real-person kind of way. But she wouldn't have exactly deemed him sexy. But her definition of sexy had changed very quickly as she got to know him.

His perfectly toned chest was on display, his arms so long and athletic, his shoulders broad…And the tan that must have been genetic because Sarah had rarely seen him shirtless in the sun, and Ellie had a natural tan that was very similar if not identical to his.

Shaking her head, Sarah kissed him again, this time harder, grinding herself down into his lap and swallowing his groan. His fingers pushed between their bodies and latched onto the front of her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them and sliding his hands under the waistband to cup her behind over her panties.

Their lips made a smacking sound as she pulled away and quickly hopped of the bed to her feet so that she could pulled her pants down and step out of them. Sure, she'd wanted Chuck to do the undressing part and here she was doing it herself. But beggars couldn't be choosers, and besides…she had a few fun get-ups she'd bought at a lingerie shop down the road from the station. _Those_ he'd enjoy taking off of her later.

She went back to Chuck's side as he stared with wide eyes, as though the sight of her bare legs had broken his brain. Sarah was incomprehensibly warmed by his reception to her body, even after everything they'd done to each other earlier that day.

Grinning at the way his ears burned, she went to her knees on the mattress beside him and dragged her hands down his chest, tugging a little on his chest hair and finally fastening her fingers onto the button of his jeans. She undid it and slid the zipper down, pushing her hand into the opening and palming the bulge she felt beneath his boxers.

Chuck's hips bucked into her hand and he let out a breathy groan, propping himself on his elbows and looking down his long body to watch her ministrations. Lowering her full weight onto him, she kissed him passionately, holding the back of his head with her free hand while the other gave him a proper squeeze.

He groaned again and pushed his hand beneath her cream-colored bra to cup her breast in his warm palm. "Sarah," he groaned against her mouth, arching his hips into her hand as she pressed her palm down against his hardened cock.

Then she lowered her lips to his neck and sucked, nipping with her teeth, giving him another squeeze with her hand.

Did he just—_Was that a whimper?_

She lifted his head and looked at him. There was a crooked grin on his face, confidence in his eyes, but that _had_ been a whimper. With a beaming smile, she chuckled and lifted her hand from his pants, cupping his face and kissing him.

A moment later she was at his feet, tugging his pants down and taking his socks with them. She pushed all of their clothing off the end of the bed and Chuck rolled to the side, standing up to pull the duvet and sheet down.

"Early to bed, early to rise," he chirped and Sarah raised her eyebrows at him suggestively, waiting for him to turn and look. When he did and the gist of what he said settled in his mind, he began to laugh. "You, Agent Walker, have a dirty mind. That was _not _what I meant."

She just peered at him with a mischievous smile, her legs folded beneath her as she sat at the end of the bed in nothing but her bra and underwear.

They wordlessly moved back to their prior position, Chuck lying back against the pillows with Sarah blanketing him, kissing warmly, open-mouthed, their bodies pressed close together. It took only a short while of heavy making out and groping before they were both completely naked.

While this was still new to them, as it hadn't even been twenty four hours since their first time having sex, Sarah still felt the mutual trust, the strangely comfortable partnership, as though they'd been together for years.

Sarah gripped Chuck's shoulders and arched her back, then she lifted her hips to settle over his shaft and sank onto his cock. She loud out a verbal gasp at the feeling of him stretching her again, wiggling a little to make sure he was buried completely inside of her.

Chuck's hands found her hips as she pressed her breasts against his strong chest and kissed his chin. As she dragged her lips and tongue over his jaw line, she began to gracefully move her hips in a soft swooping motion, back and forth, back and forth.

Her lips ended up near his ear as he thrusted upwards to meet her gyrating movements, and she let out a whimper that she knew would drive him crazy. It did the trick and his eyes snapped open, one hand moving to gently squeeze her behind while the other clutched at her thigh. She whimpered again and moved her hands from his shoulders to hold his head. When he growled and bucked his hips into hers, Sarah felt as though a volcano had erupted in her lower belly, the heat spreading through her limbs. Without realizing it, one of her hands moved up to tangle in his curls and she tugged.

He winced a little and she caught it, throwing him an apologetic look, which cause him to look up at her with a cheeky grin. Spurred on by his reception, she tugged on his hair again, a bit more gently this time and his eyelids fluttered.

Still arching her hips into his, she kissed his lips hard, moaning and dragging her chest against his with each movement. The soft hair on his chest rubbing against her nipples was heightening her pleasure and she let him know by pulling her lips from his with a smack and whimpering, nudging his nose gently with hers.

Her need for release began to build then as Chuck dragged his large, warm hands all over her body, stroking over her hair, shoulders, sides, his fingers massaging down the line of her spine—_Oh, I love that_—clutching her backside, her breasts. And when his thumb rubbed over her nipple, stars danced in front of her eyes.

"_Chuck_!" Without realizing it, her hips began to move faster. She pushed herself up to sit on him and her movements were less graceful. With the added excitement of the train rocking back and forth beneath them, they were both moaning each other's names repeatedly as she began to bounce on his cock.

Chuck growled her name, his features crumbling in excruciating pleasure and awe as she bounced faster and his hands began to knead her breasts.

"I'm almost there, Chuck," she couldn't help but gasp. "Oh, God."

His name was on her lips as she felt his cock hit that special spot inside of her, and a powerful orgasm crashed over her like a sudden avalanche. She threw her head back as the world spun around her and her hands grappled for Chuck's arms, something—_anything—_to hold onto, to steady herself. He held her securely, his hands on her hips, only adding fuel to the fire that raged inside of her.

And then she felt him gently ease her down, pulling her to lie against him as she slowed her pace, the orgasm still throbbing through her, though not as powerfully as it had been moments before. He held her close as she panted against his cheek, the sensations beginning to taper off as she let herself melt against his warmth.

"Mmmmm," she hummed against his skin, taking a moment to just enjoy being pressed against him, held in his arms, having him inside of her, their legs tangled together. As her breathing settled back into a regular pattern, she became aware of the fact that Chuck was still breathing a little hard, and speaking of hard…

She gave an experimental roll of her hips and he sighed into her hair, his hands squeezing her skin at the sensation.

Sarah propped herself up over him and grinned, looking into his eyes that were still hazy with desire and love and everything she used to only dream of seeing in Chuck Bartowski's gaze. Now it was real. They were real. And they were alone and wildly, _unabidingly_ in love.

The chilliness of the room suddenly swept over the dewy skin of her back and she realized the covers were still at the end of the bed. She eased off of him and he slipped out of her, still standing erect in spite of the vigorous coupling they'd just enjoyed.

Grabbing the sheet and duvet, she tugged both over their naked bodies, huddling in the warmth the cotton and fluff provided. When Chuck rolled over and nestled into her side, she felt even better. And as she pulled him fully on top of her, she felt better still.

Chuck dropped kisses along her jawline and took his time getting to that spot just beneath her ear that she loved so much. She slid her hand down between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around his sex, beginning to pump him in her fist.

If Sarah were to be honest with herself, the intensity of her orgasm had left her a little too sensitive for penetration this soon. But her need for him hadn't abated at all. And his need for her was all too evident for her to ignore completely.

So she stroked the nape of his neck, playing with his curls there, while her other hand slid up and down his shaft, eliciting growls and grunts from her lover that had quickly become some of her favorite sounds since she'd first heard them that morning.

It didn't take very long, with the vigorous movements of her hand on his cock. She'd sped things along by breathily praising his sexuality into his ear. Chuck was an anomaly, sweet and funny and so above things like vanity. But he was a man, nonetheless, and she knew it would bolster his confidence to hear himself lauded by the woman he loved. She'd read in a Cosmopolitan magazine while waiting with Ellie at a bridal shop a year ago that hearing their lovers praise their physique or sexual prowess during sex would make most men climax faster.

And it worked as Chuck shuddered above her and moaned her name, pressing his face into her hair and panting hard as he came down from his high.

With a groan, he flopped over to the side, covering his face with his hands and taking deep breaths. He groaned again, then turned his head and peeked at her through his fingers.

She smiled softly at the sparkle in his golden eyes, incomprehensibly glad that she was the person who'd put that sparkle there.

He dropped his hands and drew a deep breath, a supreme contentedness and, she was pleased to note, a bit of pride as well, settling on his handsome face as he stared at the ceiling. "Where do you think we are now?" he asked quietly.

Sarah kept her gaze on him and grinned at the cheesy answer that crossed her mind.

"Did you just think something dirty?" he drawled in a low voice that made her shiver.

She made a face. "No."

"You had a face like you thought of a dirty answer to my question. I saw it."

"It wasn't a dirty answer, just a cheesy one."

"Oh!" He rolled over to his side and propped his elbow on the pillow beside her, resting his head in his palm and dropping his other hand on her belly. It was an incredibly intimate gesture and Sarah felt the power of it almost leave her a little misty eyed. "Well, I'm the king of cheese. So you have to tell me now."

"The king of cheese? See, now this is something I wish you'd informed me of before I slept with you."

"You're changing the subject, and ouch, that hurt."

She giggled. "Fine. Your question was 'where do you think we are now' and the first thing that popped into my head was 'Heaven'."

Sarah felt herself flush when he stared down at her warmly, his lips tilting up at the edges. "You're right. That's pretty cheesy."

She brought her hand up to swat at the side of his head, but he blocked it at the last second, rolling onto his back to escape as she continued her assault. And in spite of them both laughing hysterically, the wrestling continued.

"Help! I'm being attacked by a super spy!" he called out, not loud enough for anyone who happened to pass by their door to hear, of course. She continued laughing and pressed her hand over his mouth.

"You're really cheeky, you know that?" Sarah lifted her hand from his face with a grin, half of her torso on top of him, her leg tucked between both of his.

"Mmhm. I'm the king of cheek." She felt his fingers pinch her bottom and she gasped, legitimately surprised at how ballsy he was being.

They continued to wrestle, their laughter ringing through the compartment as the French countryside passed by their window.

* * *

**A/N2 **There's more. Just fyi. Thanks for reading! And I'd love reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **And we continue with Chuck and Sarah on the train, together! At last!

**Disclaimer **I don't own Chuck.

* * *

After their short wrestling session, Sarah asked Chuck if he minded her freshening up a bit. He wasn't entirely confident about whether she was hinting for him to join her or not, and he was still a little wet behind the ears with this whole having-sex-with-Sarah-Walker development in his life, so when she climbed out of bed and grabbed her duffel, he watched her go with a smile and stayed put.

Being naked for prolonged periods of time never quite suited Chuck Bartowski, but then again, he'd never really tried the whole sex marathon thing. And it was _great_, the sex marathon thing. But now that Sarah was locked away in the restroom doing…_something_, he felt ridiculous just lying around with everything hanging out. Even with the sheets over him, he felt exposed and strange.

So he went to his bag and pulled sleeping clothes out, tugging his purple T-shirt over his head and slipping into his plaid pajama pants. These were all he had to sleep in at the moment and who knew how long they'd be on the train, and where they'd go after the train made its last stop…

Chuck flopped onto the bed and twiddled his thumbs, figuring they were somewhere in the middle of France. When Sarah'd been explaining the route of the train at the station, dragging her finger across the map, his mind had been focused on the memory of that same finger making that same pattern on his skin a few hours before. Basically, he'd missed the gist of what she was telling him.

He didn't know where they were going. And he didn't care, frankly. Because Sarah had chosen the route, and she'd told him to trust her, and nothing in the universe would ever give him cause not to. That, and wherever they ended up, they'd make do together.

That put a grin on his face.

Had they been on this train for an hour? Maybe more like two? He couldn't know for sure.

The door to the restroom opened and Chuck suddenly felt like he was in a television show. Sarah stood in the doorway, her hands pressed against the frame on either side of her body, her head tilted to the side (and oh God she made her hair all wavy, how did she do that so quickly, where'd she—did she pack a curling iron or did she buy it?), one leg bent at the knee with her hip cocked…

And the way the light mist leftover from her shower drifted out of the bathroom from behind her…almost like everything was moving in slow motion.

The long, delicious line of her body was clad in a lingerie set that she could only have bought in Paris. Black underwear and a black bra, both with rich pink lace or something. He knew nothing about women's underthings. All he knew was that his heart was racing and his blood was bursting through his body and his thumbs had stopped twiddling.

_God, what's the thing on top of the—the thing she's wearing with the—_

It was like his brain had exploded and was seeping out of his ears. The black robe thingy she wore—was it a robe? It was really too short to be an actual robe. What did it even cover? And it was kind of see-through, anyways. _She looks amazing. She looks better than amazing. She's mine. Lord help me, she's mine._

"Hi," she breathed, biting her lip. _Nope. Never leaving this compartment. Ever._

Chuck sat up straight, his long legs sprawled over the mattress. "Iyeeee hatcha," was what came out of his mouth, when what he had meant to say was, "Hi".

She beamed, laughing at him a little, then opened her mouth to say something else when there was a quick knock at the door.

Chuck told her he would order room service while she was freshening up, since they missed dinner in lieu of other activities. And Sarah was a genius, booking them passage on a sleeper train that had _room service_. Just another reason why Sarah Walker was the woman of his dreams.

She was at the door in a moment, a slightly frustrated frown flashing across her face before she swung the door open and smiled at whoever stood outside. He saw her try to pull her robe thingy for modesty and appreciated the attempt, but it just fell away from her scantily clad figure again.

"Bonsoir, Madame! Compartment service. So sorry to bo'zer you," the bodiless voice said in a French accent.

"Right, I'll take it from here," Sarah said sweetly, and she disappeared on the other side of the door for a moment. "Thank you."

"But wait! Uuuh, wouldn't you prefer for me to carve?"

_No, no, no. Go away. Go away. _Could he not tell that she was wearing almost nothing, and that it was a pretty suggestive almost nothing? Or maybe the guy did notice her state of dress and was stalling? It was an unfair thought, he knew, but he'd only officially had an incredibly hot, sexy girlfriend…lover…for less than a day now, and a little jealousy was warranted, right?

"I'm pretty good with knives," Sarah said quickly.

"Ah!" the man said softly. "Will z'ere be any'zing else?"

Chuck leapt up from the bed and rushed to Sarah's side, opening the door a little wider and looking at the white-haired man in the hallway, his crisp uniform pressed and his mustache neat. "Actually, you know what? I think we have everything we need right now," Chuck said as politely as he could muster, his heart racing even faster as he saw Sarah holding the meat tray in one hand and a lethal looking knife in the other. He really shouldn't find that as sexy as he did. It was probably mildly dysfunctional.

When the man saw Chuck wrap his arm around Sarah's waist, his eyes sparkled and a funny little smirk swept across his features, as though everything suddenly made sense. "Ahhh. Very good, Monsieur."

Sarah gave off a breathy laugh beside him and he wanted to slam the door in the guy's face. He seemed like a nice fellow and Chuck hated to be rude, but the look in Sarah's eyes before the food arrived left the young spy feeling a little…impatient.

"Merci!" Sarah chirped, tilting her head again.

"Bonsoir!" Chuck added with a grin that was probably a little _too_ big.

The door slammed a little more loudly than he meant for it to and then all thoughts of the door and the man who'd been standing on the other side of it flew from Chuck's mind as Sarah spun on him. The look on her face wasn't exactly predatory, but it wasn't innocent, either, to say the least.

She crossed the room to the small table and set the food down, then twisted the knife a little in her grip. "You get the Perrier out of the fridge and I'll carve," she said, as though they hadn't just had eye sex a moment before.

"Uh, right! Right." He cleared his throat and went to the small complimentary fridge in the corner. He grabbed one of the six bottles out and stood up again, turning to face her. "You wanna just share one for now? Because they're pretty bi—" The words died in his throat as he saw that she'd already separated the lamb ribs from each other and had them neatly stacked on the plate.

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Too bad there's no mint jelly."

"How did you even _do that_?" he asked, gesturing to the lamb with the bottle of Perrier.

"You should see me carve a turkey."

"Why does that sound like the sexiest thing any woman has ever said to me?"

"Because you're hungry," she said with an accompanying giggle. Chuck had grown addicted to that giggle in the last day. It was such a perfect sound of utter happiness and joy and it was only for him. Maybe it was selfish of him, but that was his favorite part. That he was the only person on Earth who she shared that giggle with.

He would cherish it for the rest of his life, he knew.

"I am hungry," he admitted softly, taking her in and letting the bliss of this entire situation wash over him.

"C'mere then," Sarah ordered, crooking a long finger at him and raising an eyebrow. Chuck reached behind him and picked up the two glasses on top of the fridge with his fingers, turning back to her and half waltzing to her side. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck before lifting a rib to his lips.

He made an animalistic growling noise as he bit into the seasoned meat, causing her to chuckle before she finished the rib herself, and Chuck poured them each a glass of bubbly water.

They curled up in bed together then, eating and drinking, talking about anything and everything that didn't have to do with missions or the CIA or the Intersect. Sarah admitted to wearing the sexy purple outfit for Chuck's benefit and not just to sell the cover like she'd said at the time. And then Chuck promptly apologized for having called her a prostitute, for which he received a laugh.

It was wonderful. Sitting together, sharing a meal, talking about unimportant things, just _looking _at each other how they wanted to. Chuck found himself a bit stunned by how much he had always had to filter himself around Sarah in front of people. Sure, he could have played it off as cover-work if anybody caught him giving Sarah 'love eyes' as Morgan had called it. But they always had to be careful, and he'd always felt like he had to suppress his feelings when he was alone with her, in case they bubbled over and came out in a stream of passionate and embarrassing words.

Now he could just stare at her face and not care if she read in his eyes how much he loved her. He could reach over and tuck her hair behind her ear, kiss her because he felt like it, touch her skin…

It really _was_ Heaven.

The lamb was mostly gone a little while later and Sarah reclined lazily on her side of the bed, an arm behind her head as her free hand idly twirled a tendril of her soft hair. Chuck put the plate and used cups outside of their door, turning as he shut the door and looking at her.

The black see-through cover up clung to her shoulders, but her torso was bare, as well as her legs that seemed to go on forever. Chuck had never seen anyone so perfect. Every last inch of her. Sure, he'd noticed scars—"occupational hazard", she'd breathily explained at the time as they made love in the hotel bed in Paris—but those scars were a part of that perfection.

Sarah turned her head to look at him and her brow furrowed as her hair fell over her shoulder. "What?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, you know that? And I mean it. Sometimes when I see you I'm just—I'm stunned. I'm literally stunned. Like dynamite in my brain, just boom." He made a nerdy explosive sound and mimicked a Hiroshima cloud with his hands in front of him.

Her smile was so bright he thought he could have turned the lights out in the compartment and still be able to see just as well. "I think you should come over here."

"Oh?"

"Mhm."

"I should?"

"Yep."

"And if I don't, will you make me?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, biting her lip to keep from showing her amusement but Chuck, as always, saw right through her. "Are you serious right now?"

"No," he chirped, making a running leap onto the bed and catching himself with his arms beside her body to keep from flattening her outright.

She laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a steamy kiss, dragging a hand down his back and slipping her fingers under the waistband of his flannel pants to snap it against his hip.

Chuck grinned into the kiss, sliding his hands over her skin and enjoying the moan this elicited from her. He felt her hands tangle in the material of his pants and tug them down. He pulled his lips away from hers and breathed a strangled, "Wow, okay".

The flash of lust in her gaze was enough for Chuck to get the signal loud and clear. _Hurry up._

He scrambled to his knees above her and quickly removed his pants, tossing them away and quickly sending his shirt flying in the same direction. Sarah sat up and Chuck stilled her hands from removing the black robe thingy, instead diving in to kiss her throat, jaw, beneath her ear, before dragging his lips down her shoulders and collar bone. And then the sexy garment was on the floor and Sarah's bra and panties followed.

In a moment, he was buried inside of her to the hilt. Sarah's mouth was opened wide in a silent gasp, and she stared into his eyes with enough confidence to set his loins to burning, so he met her gaze, set his jaw, and began thrusting in a methodical, powerful manner.

Chuck slammed one hand against the headboard, holding her in place with his other hand on her hip. He'd never felt this alive in the whole of his existence, Sarah spurring him on with her whimpering sighs, panting his name, lifting her legs to curl around his waist. Finally she reached up over her head and pressed both of her palms against the headboard, until she had to move a hand to hold onto his wrist instead. His name became a mantra on her lips as he moved his hand to grip onto her thigh and pull her leg tighter around him.

He groaned as he felt himself slip even deeper inside of her, then he lowered his face to kiss her, his tongue flicking across her lips as she opened her mouth to him. The pressure was building in his nether region and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last at this pace, especially with the way she was whimpering his name against his lips.

Suddenly, he felt the walls of her sex tighten around his cock and a rush of adrenaline hit him right in the chest.

He slipped his arms under her body and held her close, making his last few thrusts count as she climaxed beneath him, the fingers of her hand tangling in his hair as the other hand smacked against his behind and held on for dear life.

Chuck felt himself explode. "Sarah!" he cried out, his strangled cry startling him as he realized exactly what being with this woman did to his self-control. It obliterated it completely. He was lost in her. He didn't care, he just wanted to be closer, he just wanted to hold her so tightly that they became one. He didn't care if his thoughts were corny, or how much like a silly romance novel they were. Because he'd never felt this before. Like no matter what they did, he couldn't get enough of her, feel enough of her.

He was tumbling down into some sort of sweet abyss and she was the only thing that had meaning and he couldn't stop the way his thoughts ran away with him and _God_ but her hand was still on his ass and that felt so so good.

Everything felt so so good.

And then he fell back to Earth and was on top of her, panting as the spots cleared from his vision, aware that he might be crushing her with his dead weight but unable to move enough to do anything about it.

_Did I just black out?_

Sarah moaned, turning her face into his hair and kissing his temple. "Oh my God, Chuck."

The only response he could muster was a breathy groan, relapsing back into heavy panting and holding on to her as though he were afraid she might disappear if he didn't. Her gentle hands moved across his back, massaging his shoulders, stroking over his hair, rubbing his arms…until he could finally find his equilibrium and pull himself out of her.

Instead of flopping onto his side of the bed, he lowered himself so that he was still draped over her, his head on her shoulder as she pulled him close. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

_No. Yes. _How could he explain to her that this was the best moment of his life? How could he find the words to describe what he was feeling? And that every single decision he'd ever made, everything he'd been forced to do, the sacrifices he'd made, the injustices…all of it led to this exact moment.

He couldn't. He didn't know what to say.

So instead of overthinking and filtering and struggling, he dropped his guard and let himself just…_say_.

"I love you. I love you, Sarah Walker." Chuck pushed himself to his elbows and looked down at her, knowing that he was maybe being a little intense but this…this with her…it _was_ intense. What he felt for her was _intense_. "I love you," he repeated. And before she could respond, he lowered his head and kissed her softly, slowly, with as much passion as he could, tenderly cupping her face in his hands. Eventually he felt a tear on her cheek as he stroked it with his thumb.

He pulled away and looked down at her in concern as she sniffled, her eyes shining and happy in spite of the tears filling them. Chuck couldn't help but smile, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his own emotions in check. Instead of crying with her, he dotted kisses over her face, turning her tears into laughter.

With a grin that almost hurt it was so wide, Chuck tucked himself against her and they clung to each other, the sheets pooled at their waist, the night having wandered a little closer to morning as they celebrated their freedom to love and be loved. Finally.

* * *

**A/N2 **Hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review if you did! Thanks to everyone who left a review on my first chapter, and to my readers, and people who sent me PMs, too! It was very uplifting and kind!

There's more!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Another chapter of "The Extended Honeymoon" is here!

Thank you for all of your positive feedback for the first two chapters. It's always a little intimidating posting M-rated scenes and you all made me feel very good about it. So thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer **I don't own Chuck.

* * *

It was early.

She knew that much. Early enough at least that she could see that the sky was dark in the slight space between the curtains she'd drawn closed the night before when the train left the Montparnasse.

Sarah Walker was perfectly warm and the jerky movements of the train on its tracks was on the verge of lulling her back to sleep when she felt a pair of soft lips against the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She thought maybe he was just moving in his sleep at first, but then his hand that rested on her hip spread over her skin before fisting the material of her panties. His lips were on her neck again and she murmured softly, feeling his stubble rub against her.

_Oh that feels so good._

"I'm sleeping," she teased with a pout even though she knew he couldn't see it from where he spooned her from behind.

"Mm, no you aren't. I felt you wake up."

He had a point there.

She smirked. "What if I wanna go back to sleep?" She had yet to open her eyes again.

Chuck's arms tightened around her and pulled her close, pressing his lips against her hair. "Then we'll go back to sleep." The sincerity and adoration in his voice, with no hint of disappointment or even teasing, made Sarah open her eyes and blink. Chuck had a way of always surprising her, keeping her on her toes. They'd be flirting mercilessly, like now for instance, and all of a sudden he'd say something serious and heartwarming, or do something perfect and sweet.

Sarah paused for a second, then turned her face into her pillow and took a deep breath. She could smell him on her pillow and that was how she liked it. "I'm awake," she said softly, bracing herself for whatever might come next.

But she wasn't prepared for Chuck to slip his hand around to her stomach and lightly graze his fingernails down past her belly button and to the waistband of her panties. And she especially wasn't prepared for his fingers to slip into her panties.

With a gasp, she clutched her pillow in her hands and whimpered.

_He isn't really…_

Oh, he was, though. Chuck's hand cupped her sex beneath her underwear, rubbing two of his fingers along her opening. Sarah whimpered again, the burning sensation in her lower belly heightened by the way he was breathing against her neck. And then he slipped his fingers inside of her and her hips thrust against him of their own volition.

She whined his name and reached over her shoulder to grab at him. She fisted his shirt and tugged him close. "Oh, yes," she sighed as he moved his fingers inside of her. He had such long, capable fingers that hit exactly the right spots, causing her to moan into her pillow.

He wasn't close enough. She needed him against her, needed to feel him around her, so she let go of his shirt and instead clutched onto the curls at the back of his head. She pulled him hard enough to make him grunt, his body now curled around her so that his lips were pressed against her temple.

His fingers moved even faster inside of her, his thumb giving her clitoris a quick flick, making her whimper his name. Her grip tightened in his hair and he thrust his hips into her backside so that she could feel him hardening inside of his pants.

Her climax wasn't quite as explosive this time. It was slow and lasted for quite awhile as Chuck nipped at the skin of her neck and beneath her ear where she loved it so much, his fingers gentle but skilled inside of her. She was breathing heavily as he continued to make love to her with his hand and it wasn't long before she was rocked with a second climax.

It was a few minutes later when he removed his hand and kissed her shoulder, gently reaching up to pull her hand out of his hair and kissing it before holding it and wrapping both their arms around her torso.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear, then. And Sarah shook her head, grinning so wide she thought maybe her face might split in two.

"Good morning?" she drawled, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. "That was more than just a good morning, Chuck."

"That was the plan."

"And how long have you been planning that?" She turned over onto her other side so that their fronts were pressed close together. A bit of mischief flashed in his eyes.

"Not long."

"How long is not long?"

"Since this morning at about two when I woke up and found you sleeping in my arms. I decided then that you deserved to wake up in a particularly delightful fashion."

"Mmm, it's not even morning yet, though," she said in a raspy voice, her eyes drifting shut as she burrowed her face against the soft cotton of his T-shirt.

"I know. We can go back to sleep."

"I think I will," she whispered. "And then in a few hours, you'll get to wake up in a…" She yawned and kissed his shirt. "…What was it you said? Particularly delightful fashion?"

"Ooo, now I won't be able to sleep. I'm too excited."

"Don't think about it. Just sleep."

He chuckled and she felt him kiss the top of her head. She fell into a wonderful, satisfied, deep sleep a moment later.

Sarah squinted against the beam of sunlight that shone in her face, letting out a soft sigh and turning back towards the window to look. It was definitely morning now. She grinned as she thought of how eventful her morning had already been. It must have been around six in the morning, an hour or so before sunrise, when she'd woken up with Chuck's lips on her skin…and then what had followed after…

_Mmmm…_

With a satisfied smirk, she flopped onto her back and burrowed further into the sheets, turning her head to glance at the man who had made it all possible. He was dead asleep, a small smile on his face, his arms askew and the bed sheet pooled at his waist.

His shirt had ridden up to reveal a bit of his abdomen and legs were all akimbo, his pants a bit crooked on his waist. It was so different from what she'd remembered seeing almost a year ago when she'd stayed the night for their cover after Agent Barker had been taken by Fulcrum. Then, he'd been wrapped up so tightly in the sheets that he looked a bit like a caterpillar that refused to come out of its cocoon.

Sarah wasn't a simpleton. She knew why he'd slept like that…if he'd slept at all, that is. And she'd played it off at the time, pretending she hadn't noticed at all, that everything was fine. And then in the shower, she stood with her forehead pressed against the tile, the water pelting the small of her back as she thought of him lying so close to her all night but being unable to even press against him for warmth or comfort…

Now it was different. And he was so different. It was obvious with the way he was splayed over the bed that there was no discomfort at sharing the bed with her. He was sleeping so heavily now, without the wide-eyed, tired look she'd seen that morning.

Almost as if he'd heard her, he snorted a little and jolted awake, lifting his head and peering with sleepy, half-lidded eyes around their compartment. She wondered if for a moment he couldn't place exactly where he was when his brow furrowed in confusion. And then he whipped around and saw her lying there smiling at him.

He was suddenly transformed from a confused, tired little boy into an exciting, grinning, sexy man with tousled curls and soft lips and hands that knew exactly where to go and what to do…

"Time is it?" he muttered through his grin, still looking half asleep.

"I don't know."

"Oh," he mumbled happily, flopping back down onto his back. "I like that."

"Like what?"

"That we don't know what time it is."

"Frankly, I don't care what time it is," Sarah added.

"Isn't it fantastic?"

"Mmm, yes." Sarah took a deep breath and felt around the bed for Chuck's hand. When she found it, she threaded their fingers together and squeezed. "So. What are we going to do today, Chuck?"

"What we do every day, Sarah. _Try to take over the world!_" he said in a strange accent, his eyes widening intensely as he made his hands into fists, like some sort of mad scientist.

Sarah laughed and shook her head, knowing he'd just made a reference to something she'd missed out on as a kid because she was too busy conning unsuspecting victims with her father. "But what are we _really _going to do?"

He groaned and flopped over onto his stomach, his arm draping over her torso as his face pressed into her pillow beside her head. His answer came out as a muffled series of sounds and she giggled, turning her face towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't get that. What are we doing today?"

Chuck lifted his face sleepily and rested his cheek on the pillow so that he could meet her gaze. Being this close to him, knowing that they'd just spent their first ever night together as a couple, with no cover story to establish, no danger looming over their heads, no lying and suppressing feelings—it was literally a dream come true. To know she'd spent an entire night wrapped up in Chuck Bartowski the way she'd always wanted it. It was better than she could have ever imagined. And she was quiet for a moment, taking him in. The unshaven, tousled look suited him.

It wasn't something she'd ever had the pleasure to witness. Not this close. Not when she could really enjoy it.

So she opted to enjoy it now, lazily resting her hand on his cheek and feeling his stubble with the backs of her fingers.

"I think we should stay in bed," she murmured.

"Do you now?"

"Mhm."

"Well, what is there to do in bed?" he teased, running his fingers down her arm and making her shiver.

"Mm, well, we can order breakfast."

"Mhm."

"Mimosas."

"Ohh, that sounds yummy."

"I foresee some wrestling."

"Wait, what kind of wrestling?" He looked incredibly concerned and serious, even though she knew he was neither of those things.

"Um…"

"Because if it's sumo wrestling, I'm not sure I can get behind that idea."

Sarah giggled and smacked his face softly with the back of her hand. "You goofball. We're not sumo wrestling. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a Speedo."

"Oh, really? Well it just so happens the underwear things that sumo wrestlers wear are called Mawashi and it's basically a diaper but my butt cheeks would be hanging out. Sooo less appealing than all that, Sarah."

She didn't even want to know how Chuck knew what the diaper things sumo wrestlers wore were called, but she had a sneaking suspicion Morgan had something to do with it.

Sarah grinned cheekily. "I dunno. I'm kind of fond of your butt, Chuck." To emphasize her point she brought her hand down to tuck under the sheet and squeeze him right on his behind. He jolted a little bit and suddenly pounced on top of her, earning a squeal on top of her laughter.

"What is with you and my backside?" he asked, clearly amused. But there as an extra glint of desire in his golden eyes that she meant to make the most of.

"I like it. I always have. Even though it's a little flat…"

"What?!" he snapped. "It is _not _flat. Okay, granted, it's a bit…bony, maybe. But not everybody can make jeans look as good as Bruce Springsteen makes them look, okay?"

"Hey, I never said you don't make jeans look good, Chuck Bartowski. I like you in jeans."

He snorted, pushing himself up to straddle her and resting his weight on his knees. "Yeah, I bet you do."

"I do!" she insisted. "Although," Sarah continued with a devilish sparkle in her eye. "I also really like you in nothing at all."

Chuck tilted his head. "Don't say things like that unless you mean to act on them, Sarah Walker."

"I _do _mean to act on it."

"What about breakfast?"

"Breakfast can wait, Chuck."

Chuck took less than a moment to mull that over, before he swept his shirt off over his head and tossed it away. Sarah beamed up at him as he dove in to kiss her chin, dragging his lips down her neck, sucking on her skin and causing her to moan.

Then his hands slipped under her body and unclasped her bra. In less than a moment, Sarah found his lips wrapped around her nipple. That, coupled with the sensation of his chest hair rubbing against her lower belly, was making her want even more. "Chuck," she whimpered as his fingers slid under the waistband of her panties and squeezed her ass cheeks.

Sarah had discovered very quickly yesterday that Chuck Bartowski was skilled in the art of foreplay. The things he could do with his lips and hands were only rivaled by his tongue and passionate eyes. _God, his eyes._

At the moment, he was peering up at her through his eyelashes as he gently rolled her nipple with his tongue. When he nipped gently at her with his teeth, tingles shot through her torso and all the way down to her toes. She gasped and waited for him to pull his mouth away a bit to grin at her, then she tugged him up to align his body with hers and bent her legs at their sides.

"Chuck, take your pants off. Now," she breathed. Foreplay was great fun, but there was a fire raging in Sarah that could only be quelled by having her Chuck inside of her. And she meant to have just that as soon as possible. If that meant skipping the foreplay, so be it.

With wide, amused eyes, he sat up on the bed and shoved the rest of his clothing down his legs and tossed it away somewhere, before crawling up to her and quickly ridding Sarah of her panties. And then he was nestled down between her legs, his mouth making a pattern along her inner thigh as he neared her sex.

Sarah wasn't sure if he meant to do…_that_. But it wasn't what she wanted or needed at the moment, as amazing and wonderful as he was for thinking of it. Perhaps she could request it later.

But right now, she realized she would just have to tell him what she wanted. So she did.

"Hey," she breathed a little wantonly. She felt a little bashful all of a sudden when he looked up at her from where his head was nestled between her legs. Wrapping her fingers in his curls, she shook her head. "I need you inside of me."

Chuck's eyes became large and they flashed with something Sarah hadn't seen in them before. Whatever it was sent her heart racing and the tingling in her fingers and toes increased tenfold. "Telling me what you want now, eh, Walker?"

His voice was so much deeper and there was a snap of something delicious in it, almost like the crackle of a bonfire on a cold night. She could only nod as she saw his jaw clenching and his warm golden eyes gain a tinge of purple. _What have I done? _She thought with a thrill.

Chuck climbed up her body slowly, his hands pawing at the sheets as his chest slid up every last inch of her torso until he settled all of his weight on her. It was a bit crushing, but he was so warm and his skin was so charged with electricity that she didn't care that her breaths were coming in short gasps.

And then his lips were on hers and his tongue was exploring and she heard him emit a low growl from deep in his chest. She felt his cock sliding along her thigh, dangerously close to her soft, aching core. She wanted him now.

"Now, Chuck," she whimpered into his lips. When he kissed her again, it seemed like he was ignoring her, if only for a moment, so she gently took his lower lip between her teeth and pulled. He yelped a little and lifted his head, gaping down at her as he ran his tongue along the place where she'd bitten him. "I said now."

An excited grin swept across his handsome face and she giggled a little as he situated himself on top of her. Apparently he was enjoying being told what she wanted. His hands wrapped around her hips and he was inside of her in one, swift stroke.

Sarah whimpered at the sensation, reveling in the fact that each time felt the same, but different as well. She couldn't put words to it, not even in her head, and especially not with the way Chuck was already thrusting in slow, powerful movements.

She hissed his name then as his arms slid around her torso and he angled their upper bodies away from the mattress. Sarah smacked her hand down onto the sheets beside them and clenched her fist in the material. Her other hand curled around the back of his neck, trusting him to support her weight as he continued his swift thrusts into her core. The sensations rocketing through her couldn't be described. All she knew was that her entire body was buzzing.

He moaned her name into her ear and his teeth gently nipped at her earlobe. She gasped and turned her head to kiss him, open-mouthed and a little sloppy. But it was all she had the mind for with what he was doing with his lower half.

Sarah Walker could not get enough of this man as she clung to him, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his body, rounding his shoulders with her arms. She let him know with soft whimpers and sighs, a gasp here and there, when he shifted the angle of his thrust.

And then her back was against the mattress again and she was whimpering for more, moaning when he pulled her legs from around him, taking her hands and pinning them beside her head. Sarah spread her legs a little wider, her heels against the mattress, and let out a long moan when he thrusted hard and swift against her. Each of his slow, powerful thrusts arched her behind off of the mattress.

She heard him grunting, gasping, groaning her name and it excited her.

Sarah knew how unprotected this position made her. She was at his mercy, really. With him pinning her arms down, his body draped over her. She was his. And she felt a tiny spike of fear come through the haze of unadulterated pleasure. Not because she was at Chuck's mercy, of course—she trusted him with her life and she loved him—but because she realized that for the first time in her life, she was letting herself go. At this very moment as Chuck made intense, passionate love to her, Sarah Walker's inhibitions and fortifications weren't just lowered. They were swept from existence.

Chuck let go of her arms and propped his elbow beside her, grabbing the headboard of their bed with his other hand and quickening his pace. Sarah buried her face in his neck and opened her mouth, letting out a whimpering gasp as he thrusted inside of her.

And then her fingers were in his hair, sliding down to sink her nails into his back, and moving even further down until her hands covered his backside.

When she squeezed, he whimpered her name into her cheek and she grinned wildly, enjoying his grunts as he slammed himself into her over and over again.

She came suddenly, with little warning. One powerful thrust into her g-spot and she practically exploded. Sarah wasn't sure what sorts of sounds she made because it was suddenly like a white screen had been pulled over her eyes. Spots danced in her vision and her limbs seized up. And she knew she said something, but she wasn't sure what.

And Chuck was still moving on top of her.

Sarah thought it was over as her vision cleared, but Chuck was still rocking into her, his own building climax showing on his face as he blew a breath out against her cheek. She wanted to help him but she couldn't. Her limbs felt immovable.

And…

_Oh._

She stared up at him in unadulterated awe and pleasure as he came inside of her and another climax shook her. They moaned each other's names and Sarah thought maybe she'd even cursed. With the wide, laughing grin on Chuck's face, she was sure she _had _cursed.

And then they were still, Chuck's warm, sweaty body blanketing hers, his member still sheathed deeply inside of her, her arms still beside her head, her hands tangled in the case of her pillow. Their breathing was coming out in short rasps, their chests heaving.

Sarah blinked rapidly and let out a soft, whimpering sigh. "I think we're going to hell for that," she panted. She heard him chuckle breathlessly.

"We could do worse."

She let out a wanton giggle, low in her throat. "Oh, I hope that's a promise. Though I'm not sure how anything could be as good as what just happened."

She had never had someone bring her to two climaxes twice in the same day. Actually, she wasn't sure she'd ever even had two climaxes within a few minute period _once_. Sappy romance movies and books always insisted sex was better when you were in love. And it had sounded stupid and unrealistic. Sex was sex.

But this?

"Wow," she murmured. "Wow, Chuck."

"Mmmhmm," he grumbled, nuzzling her shoulder with his nose before he pulled out of her and flopped onto his back. "I need breakfast."

Sarah laughed loudly, covering her face with her hands. "So do I," she said finally as her laughter died down a bit.

"Like a lot of breakfast."

The phone was in his hand then, and she slid him the menu, still trying to control her racing heart as he rambled off items from the menu.

This was so good.

So very, very good.

* * *

**A/N2 **Hiyooo! How was that?

Thank you everyone! Hope you liked it! Still more to come!

I'd love reviews! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **I have updated! As you all can tell.

The train escapades...the traincapades...snort...continue!

Thank you to everyone who has had such awesome and nice and fantastic things to say about this story. I can't thank you readers enough. You are too kind.

**Disclaimer **I do not own Chuck. Or the French countryside. Alas.

* * *

"Will you be having the eggs benedict? Or perhaps…" With a flourish, Chuck swept the silver dome away from the second plate. "…The eggs benedict?"

Sarah giggled from where she lie prone and naked on their bed. "I think the eggs benedict sounds nice. And maybe I'll have the scone instead of the scone."

"Good choice with the scone."

"Thank you."

Chuck placed their breakfasts on the bed between them, wearing nothing but his boxers, his hair mussed from sex, red lines on his upper back from her nails (thankfully she hadn't broken the skin, though), and a look on his face that bespoke an incredibly pleasant amount of contentedness. "Hope you don't mind the makeshift table here. We'll just have to be careful about not spilling because I don't know what the laundering policy is on this train. And we need our bed."

Sarah was silent for a moment, a mimosa held elegantly between her fingers, her legs tucked beneath her body and the rest of her deliciously and completely on display for his viewing pleasure. And then he saw a spark of mischief in her blue eyes as she swirled the champagne and orange juice around a bit before taking a dainty sip and licking her lips.

It was incredibly sexy.

But then…so was just about everything she did.

"Do we?" she asked quietly.

There was so much in the way she said it, and so much in the way she peered at him through her eyelashes, a little smirk on her face, her head tilted coyly. Chuck's mind was flooded with images of what they'd do if there wasn't a bed in this room. "Uh…" He swallowed thickly, then took a long drink from his mimosa.

Sarah laughed. "With the things we've already been doing, and you weren't exactly bashful about them either, Agent Bartowski, I'm surprised that thought hadn't occurred to you before now."

"Who says it didn't occur to me?" he asked, his voice a little deeper than he'd meant for it to be. He set down his drink and picked up his fork and knife, going to town on the warm, soft egg, watching as the runny yoke mixed with the soft, yellow hollandaise. "Spinach, huh? Healthy."

"Mhm. It's good for building energy."

Chuck met her gaze again and was stunned to find that same pleased smirk on her face. She was insatiable. He didn't want it any other way.

He finished the meal in moments, practically licking the plate clean by swiping at it with his scone. Then he dipped the rest of his scone in his coffee and gobbled that up as well. Reaching over to the end of the bed, he picked up the bowl of sliced fruits, a blend of strawberries, melons, and grapes, and set it between them, putting aside his empty plate.

Sarah was right behind him in finishing her breakfast and he was reminded that the woman had a voracious appetite. Just another reason why she was perfect.

A strawberry was suddenly pressed against his lips, and he'd missed her question as distracted as he was. "Huh?" he asked around the strawberry he accepted into his mouth as she licked her fingers and fed herself a melon orb this time.

"Your mind is somewhere else, apparently," she said, seemingly amused by it.

"It's on you. Which I guess is odd, since you're right here. So I guess I should be paying attention to the real you that's in front of me in the…" He sucked a breath in through his teeth and let his gaze slowly slide down her bare figure. "…smooth, soft flesh."

"That's a good idea." Then she paused, popping a grape in her mouth. "Chuck?"

"Hm." He shoved two balls of watermelon in his mouth at once and chewed a little louder than was probably appropriate. But if Sarah hadn't called him out on it yet, she most likely didn't mind it too much.

"You're going to think this is really weird." She nibbled on her lip and he found himself frowning a little. "And random." Sarah paused, flicking a piece of honeydew to the side to get at the strawberry beneath it. But then she didn't eat the strawberry; she just peered down at it.

"What is it, Sarah? You can tell me. I'm both weird and random. I promise you can't shock me in that department. And I worked with Jeff and Lester for…_too many years_." He gave off a theatrical grimace and she chuckled.

"I know I can tell you. It's not a big deal. It's just that…I've kept so many things from you. Things that were really trivial. And when you asked, I wanted so badly to tell you but I was afraid. And I'm not anymore. Afraid, I mean."

"You're not?"

"No."

"So what do you want to tell me?" Chuck felt his heart thumping madly against his ribcage and he was reminded of the sharp pain that had shot through his chest not too long ago when he'd overheard Sarah tell Shaw her real name. It had hurt him more than words could ever describe. But he had to shake that memory away, and remind himself that they were here now, together, safe, in love.

"When I was a little girl, I had this teddy bear. He was my favorite thing in the whole world. And one of the only things that made me feel safe—like I belonged somewhere. Especially when my dad was gone on a con, I could always count on my bear."

She paused long enough that Chuck found his curiosity getting the better of him, and he decided to spur her on a little. "What'd he look like? Your bear?"

Sarah grinned. "Uh, he was a black bear. With brown button eyes. And a forest green vest. I was adamant that it wasn't just a green vest. It was _forest green_." That made him chuckle, which caused her to beam a little brighter. "And the pads of his feet and paws were brown. And he was so soft. Here's the kind of weird part. You'll probably laugh at me." She scrunched her nose up and looked away shyly. "But your hair kind of feels like him. I know. It's totally weird!" she rushed out when his eyes popped.

"My hair feels like your childhood teddy bear?"

"I know. I totally just weirded you out, right? It's just something I thought about in the hotel room in Paris when we were…you know…" She shrugged a shoulder. "I probably shouldn't have told you that, though."

Chuck shook his head. "I mean, yeah, it's kind of…random. But it's also cute. And sweet."

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, looking down at the fruit bowl again. "Yeah, well. It's also a little dumb of me to have told you that. But I couldn't resist. I like your hair," she added a little pitifully.

"I know. You always touch it. My hair and my butt, although the butt thing is a newer development."

"Not so new as all that," she muttered so softly that he almost missed it. And for a moment, he wondered how often Sarah had checked out his ass without him knowing. And when was the first time she had…No, he was getting off topic.

"Is that gonna be a thing with us?" he continued before he went too far in his musings. "You having a thing for my hair and my ass?"

Sarah giggled. "Yeah. I think so."

"Good. I can get behind that…no pun intended."

They met gazes and both laughed. His heart was full, as cheesy as that was, and he leaned forward to lightly kiss her nose, feeling her fingers comb through the curls on his head.

"His name was Sam."

Chuck jolted a little. Sam?

She bit her lip and shrugged.

"Your teddy bear was named Sam?"

"Yeah. My dad named him for me because I couldn't decide. And the name wasn't that important. Sam was important. The way he was. And how he looked and made me feel comfortable in bad situations. Which my dad got me into a lot. So the name wasn't what made him special. It was just…him."

"Your teddy was Sam," Chuck couldn't help but repeat.

She nodded. "I told Shaw my stuffed animal's name. That's what you heard. I almost told him the truth but I couldn't. As lost as I felt at that time, and as scared as I was that I was losing you, in the end I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him the truth. There was something about the moment that felt wrong. Maybe it was just that the person was wrong. So I told him Sam was my real name."

"Sam was your teddy," Chuck breathed. He wasn't as elated as he thought he should have been. Instead, he felt calm. He understood. It made sense. And he was incomprehensibly glad. "You lied to Shaw."

"I did."

"So. So, so…What—What _is _your real name?" He was suddenly terrified that she wouldn't tell him. And while it was a part of who she was, this fear of letting anyone in, the discomfort she had with relinquishing the details of her past, it would still hurt if she blocked him off, shut him out. "If it's okay for me to ask…now. That is."

He was nervous. Worried that she'd look away and refuse. Or maybe she'd lie. And he wouldn't know either way.

Would it change things?

No. He'd still love her just as much, with every last fibre of his being. And he'd still want her. And cherish her. And accept her for everything that she was, everything that she wasn't.

But it would hurt. He couldn't deny that it would hurt.

"Sarah."

"What?" Chuck blinked. She just shrugged again. "Sarah?"

"That's my real name. The name I was given at birth. Sarah."

His jaw fell into his lap. Sarah was her real name? She _was _a Sarah. But it made sense that he felt that way, because Sarah was how he knew her. Sarah was the name that permeated his dreams at night. Sarah was the last thing on his mind when he fell asleep and the first thing when he woke up in the morning. Sarah was her _real _name.

"Is—_ahem—_But why would the CIA give you the same name that you were born with?"

"Bryce had the same name he was born with, didn't he?" She shrugged.

"But that's different. He was recruited after college. You were…" What was she, exactly?

"Sucked out of high school after my dad went to prison. Yeah. I know. But Sarah's a pretty common name. And Graham somehow knew that was my real name. I think maybe a part of him thought it would make me more comfortable at the Farm. To have the name I was born with. Walker was just a throwaway."

Chuck shook his head slowly. She was Sarah. Born as Sarah.

His Sarah.

"You just told me your real name."

"I did." She seemed to be watching him closely, gauging his reaction, maybe even a little nervous. And he realized how hard it must have been for her to tell him this. How difficult it must have been for her to open her mouth and tell him a truth no one else knew about her besides her father—and maybe her mother, if she was even alive.

"Thank you." It was all he could think to say.

She timidly reached up to tuck a strand of wavy blond hair behind her ear and he gently took her hand and pulled it to his lips for a soft kiss over her knuckles. Fastening his gaze on hers, he then brushed a kiss on her wrist, then further up her arm.

Sarah smiled softly and moved the fruit bowl, picking up a chunk of strawberry and setting it on her tongue as Chuck got to her elbow. And then he dove in and captured her tongue between his lips, stealing the strawberry from her as she giggled and leaned back against the arm he wound around her. "That was mine," she admonished, raising her eyebrow primly.

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"I'm not sorry." He nuzzled her neck and pushed her back against the pillows, draping one hand over her breast and giving a hearty squeeze. She hummed low in her throat and wrapped a leg around his, her toes tracing a pattern up and down his calf.

Her lips pressed into her temple and she sighed gustily, massaging his shoulder with one hand and the small of his back with the other. "Mmmm, Chuck," she hummed into his ear. With an involuntary jolt of his hips, he felt the recognizable pressure in his nether regions and reached down to divest himself of his boxers.

Chuck swung them around a few times on his pointer finger before tossing them off to the side and Sarah practically chortled, burying her face in his shoulder. "Sorry. Always wanted to do that for some reason."

He blushed as she continued to laugh. As she pulled back, he saw tears brimming in her eyes and he felt his entire chest suffuse with warmth. "You're such a nerd," she said through her laughter. "But that was pretty adorable." She sobered a bit, but was still grinning wildly. "Maybe later you can give me the full strip dance, huh?"

"Oh God. You don't want that."

"What if I do?"

"You don't."

"Oh, I think I do."

Chuck's hand drifted down her side and pushed between her behind and the mattress. Sarah gasped and giggled. "You seem to have a thing for _my _backside as well, Mr. Bartowski."

"Mmm, maybe." His lips hovered over hers. "I'm just trying to get to know you, is all."

"Well, that's my ass."

"Oh. And uh…what's this?" His fingers drifted up to her belly button.

"My belly button." She finished in a soft whimper as he kissed the spot where her jaw and ear joined.

"And this?"

"My waist?"

"This?" he whispered, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling a little.

"My mouth."

"This?"

"My knee."

He could feel her chest rising and falling with quick breaths. "That's my thigh," she said, her voice a little strangled.

"And this?" he said into her ear. His hand moved between their fronts and gently cupped her sex in his hand, his fingers dipping down to rub along her entrance.

Sarah's mouth opened wide, a silent cry emitting from between her lips. With a pleased (and maybe even smug) smile, he dropped his lips to her cheek and arched his hips into hers. One of his fingers dipped into her and her leg kicked, sending the bowl of fruit off the bed and thumping against the floor.

"Sarah, I think we dropped the fruit," he murmured against her throat, arching his hips again.

"I don't care," she whimpered, grabbing his face and kissing him full on the mouth.

Sarah Walker was an amazing kisser. And when she put her all into it, it was incredibly intense, passionate, and completely mind blowing. So much so that he lost his control and pulled his hand away, instead pulling her flush against him and kissing her back with everything he had.

He barely felt it when she flipped him onto his back and straddled him, pulling her lips away and sitting up to peer down at him smugly. "Wooow, you're so good at that," he said dreamily, a slow smile growing on his face.

She bounced a shoulder in faux modesty and ran her hands up his chest, then back down again. "I'm good at other things, too."

"Lots and lots of things." His eyes followed her hands as they stroked down his arms, then back up to his shoulders. And then his eyelids fluttered and he groaned when she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Chuck dragged his hands up her legs and held onto her hips as she lowered herself onto his erection, not stopping until he was fully buried inside of her.

Sarah began to move back and forth, her hips arching gracefully, grinding into him. The soft panting, mixed with sighs and whimpers—It was all driving him mad, but he strove to meet her with his own thrusts.

And then he said her name. Her real name. He knew she felt it—the difference in the way he said it. Because her rhythmic movements stilled for a moment and she looked down at him, her eyes softening behind the lustful haze, a bright (but small) smile on her lips.

Sarah leaned down to rest her torso against him, kissing the corner of his lips gently before kissing him properly, nudging his mouth open with her tongue and exploring. As they kissed, they both moved together, their hands dragging over one another's skin, grappling, grabbing, caressing.

Chuck groaned into the kiss and she pulled her lips from his at a particularly hard thrust, letting out a soft, whining gasp. They rubbed their noses together and he rolled her onto her back, holding her against him tightly, kissing and suckling her neck as he sped the pace.

The sounds she made drove him into a frenzy and he tangled one of his hands into the pillow beside her head, groaning her name, kissing her lips, stroking her leg that she bent at his waist.

Her orgasm swept over her and he pulled back to watch her face. It was a sight he wouldn't be able to put into words if he tried. But it was utterly beautiful. He made it last as long as possible until she was moaning his name, her cheat heaving, her hands squeezing the muscles in his back.

And then she rolled them over and her hands were clutching the pillow beside his head and she was riding him, her lips moving over his as she arched her back, her hair falling over both of their faces.

They pulled their lips apart and both opened their eyes, staring, embracing the moment. And then Chuck couldn't help but breathe a heartfelt "I love you" against her lips before he climaxed and emptied himself inside of her.

She threw her head back and gasped as he felt the intensity of his climax overtake him.

A few minutes later, they clung tightly to one another, their limbs so entangled that it was a wonder they didn't just meld together into one being. Their lips were attached, moving slowly, tongues brushing, hands squeezing at whatever part of one another's body they could get at.

Chuck stared at her when they pulled away, stroking along her wrist with the tips of his fingers.

He knew there was fruit and perhaps a broken bowl (though he didn't hear the shatter he expected he'd hear if that were the case) laying at the foot of their bed. But he didn't care at the moment. All he cared about was the woman lying beside him, her eyes shut, trying to control her breathing.

_Sarah Walker_, his brain murmured softly and he smiled, knowing that his emotions tended to get a little frayed after sex and trying to fight back the mistiness in his eyes.

He could barely contain himself when Sarah turned her hand over and threaded her fingers in his. When she squeezed, his heart grew a few sizes and he was sure he had never been happier in his entire life than he was at this moment.

* * *

**A/N2 **Hope you enjoyed it! Still more to come, of course!

Review por favor! Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Another chapter! See? I'm still going. Slowly but surely.

Thank you again to everyone reviewing and sending me very kind PMs. You're all tremendous! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Chuck".

* * *

"You asleep?"

"Mmf?"

Sarah grinned and looked over her shoulder at Chuck. She was lying curled up on her side with Chuck spooning her from behind. He was blinking lazily at her, his fingers tracing idle patterns up and down her side, then rounding to her stomach.

It felt amazing. It was such a small gesture, but the tenderness with which he did it was what really made the difference.

"I take it you're not asleep then."

"Mmm no. Just perfectly content."

She beamed at that, turning her whole body around to lie on her back and reaching up to run a hand over his hair. "Your hair is crazy."

Chuck smiled and shrugged adorably. "I was born this way. Believe it or not." "Oh, I believe it." She ruffled his hair affectionately and then let her fingers glide over his temple, down his cheek, and to his chin where she gave his stubble a little tug. "You gonna shave anytime soon?"

Chuck pursed his lips. "Mm. You don't like a bearded man?"

"This is hardly a beard, Chuck," she giggled.

"Well, if I continue not shaving it will be. Someday."

She ran both hands over his cheeks and rounded his chin. "It's nice for a change, I suppose."

"This morning, you said you liked feeling it against your—"

"Okay! Cheeky."

"What? Nobody else is here. Nobody can hear me repeat what I did to you."

Sarah felt the heat rise on her cheeks nevertheless as she thought of exactly what he'd done. He noticed and teased her a bit, nuzzling her nose even as she tried to glare at him. He was too cute. And frankly, too disarmingly sexy. It was a curse. For her, at least.

And then he was rubbing his chin against her neck, down to her collarbone, over her breasts, and down her ribs and stomach. She began to squirm, trying to grab ahold of his curls and pull his head away from her. But he was strong.

Sarah fought to get the upper hand, but he was relentless, and she broke into a fit of giggles as his stubble tickled her hip. She then squealed as he tried to get the fingers of one hand in on the tickling.

And then he was moving back up her body, the tickling far from subsiding, and she decided she'd had enough. She quickly clamped a hand down against his ass cheek and squeezed.

Chuck's body jolted and he let out a soft whimper, stopping his ministrations just long enough for her to throw her weight and turn him over onto his back. She sat up, straddling him, her hands on her hips, smirking smugly down at him. "Ha."

"I should have known you'd go for the ass grab."

"Yeah. You should've. You know I like your ass."

"I know you do." A slightly smug, satisfied, slow smile grew on his face. "So, uh…Agent Walker. What are you going to do with me now?"

"Well, you were a pretty bad boy," she said with a sultry tone of voice, tilting her head flirtatiously. She felt a thrill at the extra spark of lust in his gaze. _Interesting_.

"I was?"

"Mm, yes. You were. You know what I do with bad boys, Chuck?" Sarah leaned down so that her torso was aligned with his, her bra-clad breasts against his bare chest, her lips an inch away from his.

"What?" he whispered, his golden orbs flashing purple.

Her hands latched onto his sides and her fingers fluttered against his skin. Chuck's eyes practically exploded from his head and he yelped. "No!"

She laughed maniacally, tickling him without mercy while pinning him to the bed. She found out very quickly that Chuck Bartowski was ticklish…on every part of his body. It was an extremely satisfying discovery, and she knew the future held great suffering for the Intersect at the hands of his partner (and lover). And girlfriend?

Chuck seemed to not be able to handle anymore, his eyes brimming with unshed tears and his grin practically splitting his red face as he tried to buck her off of him. He finally succeeded and scrambled off of the bed, his feet landing on the wood floor.

There was an interesting squelching sound, and Chuck's feet flew into the air. He seemed to float there for a moment, and with a startled "Whoa!" he landed flat on his back. She heard a wet noise and a soft groan.

"Chuck! Oh my God, are you okay?!"

She clambered to the edge of the bed and saw the overturned (and thankfully unbroken) bowl she'd kicked over earlier in her unbridled passion. The fruit was smashed and smeared over the floor where Chuck had slipped on it, and she was pretty sure it caked his back as well.

"Mhm," he wheezed. "Just, uh…gotta get the air back in my lungs, that's all." He let out a low cough and she rushed off of the bed to kneel next to him, still worried, as he hadn't made any move to sit up yet.

"Anything broken? Did you hit your head?" She felt the back of his head with her fingers and pulled them away to look. "You aren't bleeding."

"I'm okay." He was blushing, which was a passable indication that he didn't hurt himself after all. "I guess I just forgot about the bowl of fruit, eh? Hehe…he. Ahem."

"Apparently we both did," she drawled, helping him sit up and feeling his head again. "No bump, yet. You feeling woozy? Hurting anywhere?"

"Just my pride, really. I am proof that the whole slipping on a piece of fruit thing actually happens. Did you see me? I got legitimate air." He mimicked what happened to him with his fingers acting as his legs and even made the accompanying sound effects, causing her to giggle.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He waved her off. "Though I'm some spy, huh?"

In a sudden rush of unadulterated admiration, she framed his face with her hands and leaned close. "You _are_."

Chuck smiled. "A spy who slips on fruit?"

"Hey, just two nights ago, you saved my life. You followed us to Paris and found me with nothing but Shaw's personal files to go on. Without the Intersect's help." She pressed her forehead against his. "And then you saved me. When I was sure I'd never see you again. When I was so close to giving up, you appeared like a dream. And you saved my life."

His eyes softened in the midday light coming in from the curtains they'd left open and he tilted his head up to kiss her lips softly. "If I could go back, I'd do the same thing one thousand times over. More than that."

"I know," she whispered, stroking his cheek with the backs of her fingers. It was on the tip of her tongue. The three words she knew were true, the three words she knew would cause his face to light up like a Christmas tree. But instead of saying them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, climbing into his lap with a smile.

She put her palm on something mushy and wet and pulled back with a soft moan, looking at the smashed grape stuck to her hand. "Blegh! Okay, I think you need a shower."

"Yes, probably. Is there fruit all over me?"

Sarah pressed her front flush against his bare chest and peeked around at his back. He had smears of fruit juice and clumps of melon and strawberry on his back, and even a bit in his hair. "Yep. All over you."

"Damn it. Well, okay. Fine. I guess I'll shower."

"And while you shower, I'll clean up the floor." She made a face, wrinkling her nose. He must have liked that because he grinned and gave her nose a soft peck, gently stroking her sides and kissing her lips.

The kiss lost its innocence quickly and Sarah couldn't help but arch her groin against his. Chuck groaned and moved to turn her so that she was nearly pressed against the floor. But she stopped him at the last moment, pulling her lips away with a whimpering sigh and breathing a sharp, "Chuck!"

"What?" He pulled back.

"Shower."

He pouted and whined a little. "Can I shower after we—"

"No. Shower now. And I'll clean this up."

He gave her another soft kiss that left her body humming for his, and she could feel the evidence of his own arousal through his boxer shorts, pressed against her and leaving her more than just a little hot and bothered.

She'd lost count of how many times they'd had sex now, but that didn't matter. For the moment, he'd have the time to shower and she could clean up the mess.

He finally extracted himself from beneath her and walked into the bathroom, giving her the Bartowski Eyebrow Dance before stepping into the bathroom and leaving the door ajar a little.

As she heard the shower start up, Sarah lost herself in musings over the past few days, and the sudden realization that it had only been yesterday morning when she'd woken up in bed, clothed in Chuck's waiter shirt, her underwear, and nothing else, Chuck clicking away on his laptop while waiting for her to awaken. She'd seen bags under his eyes, as though he hadn't slept all night. As though he'd been watching, waiting, making sure she was alright.

It was sweet and so purely Chuck that it almost made her want to cry.

Because she loved him.

And he loved her. The sweetest, most courageous, most important man in the entire world, the biggest nerd she'd ever met (and with surprisingly masterful bedroom skills, she'd only too gladly discovered in the last two days)…_loved her_.

A part of her knew how dysfunctional it probably was that she missed him, even while he was a couple of feet away, behind the bathroom door, taking a shower. But being without him for even a minute was at this point embarrassingly excruciating. It was a dependency she had been raised and trained to fear, loathe, stamp out immediately. But she didn't want to. Not now. Not when she finally had Chuck Bartowski. Not when they were together, away from the spy life, away from the people who would keep them apart…

She was safe here. And for the time being, she would place herself in his care, just as he had placed himself in her care from the very beginning. He bet everything, even his life, on the fact that she wouldn't let him down. And now she could do the same…for now.

_For now._

She pushed that thought away, aware of the gaping hole of loneliness that threatened to overtake her if she continued down that line of thinking. She was with him now. They were together. God, but they were _more_ than together. Come what may, she was making the best of this. And at the moment, nothing else mattered.

Before she knew it, the floor was clean and the fruit bowl and other dishes were on the cart and pushed into the hallway outside of their door.

She dead bolted the door and hurriedly swept into the bathroom, shedding her bra and panties along the way with a secret smile on her face.

Sarah almost stopped herself just outside of the small shower stall, her hand poised to tug on the curtain and reveal him washing himself clean.

What if he hated this? What if his girlfriend climbing into the shower with him was a pet peeve? Was the shower his private time that he didn't like to share? A private activity that he didn't relish another person enjoying with him? She didn't know anything about his personal preferences when it came to a relationship.

She knew he liked it when she pulled his hair during sex. And she had a thing she did with her hips that she discovered he enjoyed immensely. Rubbing his ears with her fingers drove him crazy, as did her saying his name in a fit of passion.

But she knew nothing about his showering preference.

Taking a chance, she breathed deep and tugged the curtain back.

Chuck stood with the jet hitting his back, his eyes shut tight as the water drifted over his bare, tan skin. She watched it cascade down the planes of his chest, into and back out of the grooves of his abdomen, dipping into his belly button, and finally sliding down his legs.

His eyes opened wide as his jaw fell. For a split second, she thought she'd made a mistake. But when amusement lit upon his face and he grinned cheekily, the racing of her heart was no longer from nervousness, but instead the heady passion she now recognized well, thanks to the past two days.

"Fancy seeing you here. Was I taking too long?"

She thought of the first time she'd been in a shower with him. She had gone so quickly from admiration and quiet pride at the ease with which he solved the puzzle to open the box, to absolute, bone-chilling terror that he was going to die. It was the worst moment of her life up until then, by far.

And that thrill at realizing his hands were rubbing against her bare skin, that she was wearing almost nothing and he was only in his briefs and he had more muscle than people gave him credit for, and he was so wet, too…that thrill was here again, but this time she didn't have to reach back and turn off the water. She didn't have to step away. And best of all, she could kiss him until smoke came out of his adorable ears that she loved so much.

Watching him run his hands through his hair, she stepped all the way in and slid the curtain closed again.

And then Chuck's hands were against her skin, rubbing up and down her sides, then around to her backside, tugging her close to him so that their fronts crashed together. Sarah gasped and her eyelids fluttered.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she let him guide her against the side of the shower and her back was pressed into the cool tile. She gasped again and framed his face with her hands.

As Chuck covered her mouth with his, their lips moving in sync as the water cascaded over his back and the steam drifted around them, Sarah pulled him even closer and nudged him with her hips.

He pulled away, desire flashing in his golden eyes, and he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

Sarah could feel his passion against the inside of her thigh. Hoping it might serve as invitation, she slid her hands down his back slowly, meeting his gaze through her eyelashes all the while. She stopped her hands on his backside and squeezed, tugging his lower half against her a little roughly.

Chuck growled with his lips moving over her jawline, down her neck, back up again to her cheek…until he finally kissed her, hard and slow. Sarah was burning for him and let him know with soft whimpers into his mouth.

It was in the middle of his kiss when she finally felt him enter her, his hand on her thigh, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist while the other hand held her securely at her hip. He let out a sigh against her lips as he pushed into her as far as he could. Then he asked breathily if she was okay and all she could do was nod.

Sarah swept a hand through his wet curls and reveled in the fact that they were still so very soft against her fingers.

And then Chuck began to move, his hips sweeping in rhythmic thrusts that she had no trouble matching. She kept a hand on his backside, because she knew that he liked it, while the other hand moved down to grip at the back of his neck.

It was certainly a new experience for her, having a lover in the shower, being pinned against the tile wall, completely open and at his mercy. But Chuck was being so careful and gentle with her, his hands steadying her but not gripping hard, his lips soft against her cheek and temple, breathing quiet words of encouragement and adoration.

The wet hair on his chest rubbing against her torso and breasts only added to the feelings shooting through her, and she wanted more of him. She wanted every part of him.

But she wasn't sure if Chuck was the type of lover who felt comfortable with that side of his sexuality. So she bit her lip and ground against him, breathing his name into his ear and squeezing him in time with his thrusts.

He halted a little and she realized as she looked down that his feet were slipping. So she let him hoist her up, wrapping her legs around his waist securely while he re-situated his stance. The new position sent the head of his member right into that special place and stars exploded in front of her eyes.

Without realizing it, she lifted her hand and tugged on his hair a little roughly, letting out a moan as she shut her eyes and tilted her head back against the tile. For a moment, Sarah Walker lost control, and the words tumbled out before she could stop them.

"Harder, Chuck."

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling herself flush, waiting for him to blush or stutter or lose his concentration. Instead, his lips brushed against her neck and he whispered her name into her ear, before complying with her request.

A grin burst across her face and she held onto him tightly, unable to meet his thrusts as he made his movements a little rougher and faster against her.

He was powerful but still incredibly conscious of his movements. She let her thoughts drift away and instead focused on the way he was making her feel.

Sarah felt the earth rock, like the train had shot off of the tracks and was hurtling down into some sort of deep ravine. Falling, falling, falling…

She had a sense of Chuck's voice in her ear, the feel of his hot skin beneath her hands, the strength of him trapped between her thighs, the spray of the shower hitting her in the face for a moment, and then something warm and smooth against her back. Her lips found his shoulder and she bit down and felt him shudder on top of her.

She was surrounded by heat and she couldn't catch her breath and everything was fantastic and she was soaring.

Sarah cried his name out and slammed her hand against whatever she could find, her fingers slipping against the wet surface.

And then they were both still and she blinked her eyes open, breathing hard, her lower half buzzing and thrumming, her limbs throbbing as though her heart beat inside of them as well as in her chest.

Chuck was wet and sturdy against her, his body draped over hers, and she realized he had at some point moved them so that she was lying prone in the tub with him on top of her. Perhaps his feet hadn't enough traction, or maybe he couldn't support her weight, or…any number of things.

But she was startled to find that she hadn't even been aware of the move, she was so caught up in her own climax that everything else no longer existed. The shower still sprayed down on Chuck's back as he breathed against her temple.

They shared a heated and meaningful look before he climbed off of her and helped her to stand. Her legs were so relaxed that she almost slumped back down to the tub, but Chuck held onto her steadily. He grabbed the soap and within moments, he was massaging her arms and shoulders, her back, sides. And then he knelt down to do the same things to her legs.

Sarah Walker was stunned speechless. Shower sex was one thing. It was steamy, both literally and figuratively, and so incredibly hot. And invigorating. So invigorating. But to have Chuck wash her down like this, and so reverently, his soft gaze sliding over her skin like he was eyeing a beautiful painting or something. She had never had anything so intimate happen to her in all her life. It made her blush in slight embarrassment, but mostly because she was smacked directly between the eyes with the intensity of his love, the power of it. It was a little startling, to say the least.

She watched him stand and put the soap back, as though what he'd done wasn't the most beautiful thing in the entire world, then he stuck his head in the spray, stepped back and gestured to it. "It's all yours," he said with a smile, squeezing her arm once as he stepped out of the shower to dry himself off.

Still feeling incredibly relaxed and even a little limp, reeling from the experience with Chuck and the soap, she washed her hair quickly and took a long, deep breath, using these few minutes of solitude to settle herself.

She felt a little like Icarus, wondering if she was flying too close to the sun. Wondering if she was going to melt her wings and plummet back down again.

But this was Chuck. In the last three years, he had always been there, always doing his best to support her, even protect her, when she'd never let anyone protect her before. Not even Bryce. She would snap at him if he attempted to put her safety first, which honestly hadn't happened often. It was the job. The mission was first. Always. And he got that.

Nobody had ever taught Chuck that. He hadn't had it ingrained into him during his rapid training process. He was a civilian. A nerd who got in too deep too quickly. The things she had learned in the Farm—like putting the mission first, and then putting the Intersect first—they hadn't sunk in for Chuck.

And she saw on a daily basis, even when she and Chuck were on the outs with each other the past couple of months, that Chuck had to literally fight himself every time about putting her first. Putting his friends first. His family first. The Intersect be damned. She knew it was a bad trait for a spy. And she shouldn't foster that sort of behavior. But she loved him so much for it, as dangerous as it was. Funny how Bryce trying to protect her pissed her off, and Chuck doing the same made her heart flutter.

Such was the nature of the beast, she supposed. Love.

When she finally turned off the water, she pulled open the curtain to see Chuck standing there with a towel around his waist, his wet curls flopping every which way, his chest and arms on full display. He was holding a towel for her, smirking a little. It was sexy.

"Took quite awhile to wash your hair, there, Walker."

She took the towel from him and wrapped it around her body. "I would've been quicker but I was a little distracted earlier by the man in my shower."

"Uh, 'squeeze me? But I believe the shower was the man's first. And then the woman came in and _she _distracted the man. If my memory serves me right. And I think it does." He leaned jauntily against the sink counter and she giggled.

"Oh, fine. I'll give you that one. Didn't hear you complaining."

"Nope! No complaints. Just observations."

They dried off and walked into the main compartment again. Chuck pulled on one of the white robes and sat on the bed. Sarah followed, taking his towel and climbing to her knees on the bed behind him to towel dry his hair.

She was very pleased by the groan he emitted, and the way he just gave himself over to her, leaning back against her and letting her envelope him in her embrace. She dropped Chuck's towel beside them and clung to him, pressing her lips to his temple, then moving them down his face until she could nuzzle against his damp neck.

When Chuck turned around and gently lowered her to the mattress, Sarah found herself purring happily. He tucked his fingers in the towel she'd tied beneath her arms, slowly unwrapping her as best he could with her body pinning the towel to the mattress. His lips dropped to her collar bone, then kissed at the edge of the towel, inching it down lower and lower, following with his lips and tongue.

The best way to describe Chuck's behavior in the last few hours was that he was downright worshipping her. Heretofore the word had left a bad taste in her mouth. She knew she was nice to look at. She had used it too many times for the CIA, for her country, so she told herself to make it feel less…dirty. And she saw the way men looked at her. Like she was a goddess.

But again, Chuck was so different. He wasn't treating her like a goddess. Or like something that might break if he touched it. Chuck had moved past that phase early on in their relationship. At least, he had when they were standing in front of that bomb, less than two months after she first walked into the Buy More on that fateful day. The way he grabbed her once his brain caught up to the fact that she was kissing him…the pressure of his hands on her arms, and then his arms around her, tugging her against him, the feel of his tongue brushing against hers…

He hadn't been worried about whether or not she'd break if he touched her. Definitely not.

No, she wasn't Chuck's goddess. Or his queen. Or his…anything corny and ridiculous and stereotypical romance novelesque. He saw her flaws, perhaps even more clearly than she saw them, but instead of damning her for them the way she did herself, he embraced them as a part of her. It took being kidnapped, drugged, almost killed, and being saved when she'd given up hope to realize that. It took an entire day of being tangled up with the man she loved on a luxurious Parisian bed, and going straight onto a train where they locked themselves together again.

Chuck didn't know everything about her. Maybe he never would. And maybe she would never truly know everything about him. But it didn't matter.

Lying here with Chuck's lips and fingers moving over her, his tongue dipping into her belly button, causing her to sigh and grin, Sarah Walker was more than happy to let her Chuck worship.

She ended up on top of him, dragging her own lips down his body, opening the front of the robe and revealing his entire length to her. For the first time in their newfound intimacy, Sarah took the time to worship Chuck.

His eyes bulged out of his head as he whimpered her name, obviously not expecting her to go this far. But, like always, he didn't complain. He just tangled his hands in the cotton robe that still clung to his shoulders, his face crumbling in absolute awe.

When he began to lift his hips to meet her, she sped her pace, her lips and tongue working him into a frenzy. She heard a loud thump up near his head and saw that he had his fist pressed against the headboard after he had obviously hit it in his passion. That spurred her on until she felt his hips jolt a few times. She slipped her hands under him to clutch his ass as he ejaculated.

Chuck groaned and gasped, his chest heaving, his heels pushing against the mattress to lift his backside and torso off the bed, until his body went limp and he flopped back down with a grunt.

Sarah pulled away and crawled up his lean form to wrap herself around him and cling, grinning as he began to laugh in what sounded like breathless shock.

"Oh my God," he chuckled. He covered his face with the hand that wasn't curled around her hip and shook his head. "Holy shit, Sarah Walker," was muffled against his palm but she heard it quite clearly, nevertheless.

She kissed the underside of his jaw and nuzzled her nose there. "You know you deserved that." She paused. "But that wasn't the only reason why I did it." She had, to put it simply, wanted to do it.

And for once in her life, she was in a position to take what she wanted, do what she wanted, be who she wanted…She and Chuck were alone, together, in a place where no one knew they were spies.

There were no barriers, no missions, no rules and guidelines and protocols. They weren't spies here. They weren't agents with the CIA. Everything was fair game, as it were, and Sarah Walker meant to take advantage of this time they had, knowing at some point it would draw to a close.

With that depressing thought lodged in her head, she clung to him tighter and shut her eyes, trying to focus instead on the light circles Chuck's fingers were drawing on her skin, and the gentle rise and fall of his sturdy chest as he breathed.

* * *

**A/N2 **So things are still very vanilla, because that's my style...but I did up the ante a bit I know. I'm hoping you guys are alright with that. In my mind, as they start becoming more comfortable with each other, they would most likely start being more exploratory.

I'd love reviews! Let me know what you think!


End file.
